


Posessive Much?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Posessive Much?

**Because of Peter's enhanced senses, Peter can smell Bucky and boy does that get him going**

**Fronting, handjobs, biting**

——————

"I need the bathroom." Peter interrupted suddenly, jumping out of his seat. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"Um. Okay? Just go down the hall?" Tony said in confusion. Peter looked down at Bucky, his eyes boring into Bucky's own.

"You need to go to the bathroom too." He said with gritted teeth. Bucky gave Peter a confused look and rose his hands.

"No, I-" he was cut off by Peter kicking his own foot sharply. He snapped his mouth shut, blushing lightly, "Yeah I need to go too." He said finally. Peter grinned wolfishly and grabbed Bucky's arm, holding it tightly and pulling Bucky out of his seat, and dragging him out of the room and down the hall. He ignored Bucky's confused questions and protests all while slamming open the bathroom door and one of the stalls, pushing Bucky in and slamming the door shut. Bucky grunted when his back came into contact with the door.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier." Peter growled to himself, holding the collar of Bucky shirt tightly and pulling him forward so he could press his nose into Bucky's neck. Bucky just about melted on the spot, not willing to admit how much he was enjoying this. Peter was hot, granted. But possessive and aggressive Peter Parker was jaw-dropping.

"Notice what?" Bucky struggled our eventually, Peter's cold nose bumping along his jaw, neck, Adam's apple and collar bone insistently.

"You smell absolutely amazing. And I was so jealous because you only smelt so good when you're blushing or flustered and I kept trying to figure out who made you smell so amazing. It was maddening because I smell you a mile away and you smell so fucking delicious and then I realised you only release the smell whenever I talk or whenever I look at you or whenever I laugh. I'm such an idiot." Peter growled. Bucky's whole body jolted when he felt Peter's warm and slick tongue drag across the length of his neck.

"How can you smell me?" He stuttered out, hands shaking as they took a firm hold on Peter's hips. Peter grunted against his neck.

"I have some very very enhanced senses." He growled. Bucky's mouth formed into a small 'o' as he felt Peter's teeth scrape along his neck, crying out when Peter sunk them into his skin. But he would be lying if it didn't send a bead of precum soaking his underwear. Peter may have noticed because he pulled his hand frantically away from Bucky's collar and pressed it against Bucky's hard cock through his pants.

"Jesus I want to know what you smell like when you cum." Peter said breathlessly, licking around the bite and soothing it with his lips.

"You want to _what_?" Bucky asked incredulously, looking down at Peter who stood up straight, squeezing Bucky through his pants. Bucky literally had to use all of his strength to stop himself from falling to the floor. He didn't even stop Peter as he tugged frantically on Bucky's belt loops and pulling his hips towards himself until they were flush with Peter's.

"You heard me. I. Want. To. Know. What. You. Smell. Like. When. You. Cum." Peter said, leaning his face in close until Bucky could feel Peter's breath on his lips. He didn't even think about it as he surged forward, his eyes squeezed closed as he kissed Peter harshly, fingers tangling in Peter's hair. He pulled back, leaving himself and Peter breathless as their chests heaved as they stared at each other.

"Okay," Bucky said finally. Peter grinned widely, unbuckling Bucky's belt and tugging free his belt and dropping it to the floor.

"Good boy." He said, burying his face in Bucky's neck again and sucking several dark marks into Bucky's skin as he pushed Bucky's jeans and boxers down enough to free his aching cock.

"You are a menace Peter Parker." Bucky blurted, pawing at Peter's belt. Peter grinned against his neck, leaving a line of marks along Bucky's collar bone and up to his jaw.

"My pleasure." He said, sinking his teeth into Bucky's neck as he unbuckled his one belt, dropping it to the floor with Bucky's and pushing down his own pants and boxers. Bucky couldn't even say anything as Peter grasped his own cock and pressed it against Bucky's, wrapping his hands around them both.

"Oh. Oh my god." Bucky cried, his fingers going back to tangle in Peter's hair as he licked around the teeth marks, lapping up the blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Peter started twisting his hands in opposite directions, moving them up and down.

"Do I have to do all the work here?" Peter growled from his place in Bucky's neck. Bucky glanced down, the scene was absolutely sinful; Peter and his own cocks leaking beads of precum and dribbling down Peter's pale fingers. Peter was only slightly shorter than him, but thicker, pink at the head and swollen compared to Bucky's angry red tip. Bucky let out a whimper as he thrust his hips, fucking his cock into Peter's hands and against Peter's.

"Such a good boy. So good for me." Peter cooed, his hands starting a slow rhythm along with Bucky's thrusts, speeding up in time with Bucky's thrusts. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, tears leaking down his cheeks. Peter paused, sucking another dark mark into his neck, pressing his nose against Bucky's neck and outright moaning.

"I want to hear from you." He demanded, breathing in deeply making Bucky shudder.

"I-I th-thought y-Oh! Wanted, ah, ah! Fuck. To smell, ah, me." Bucky stuttered out, tugging on Peter's hair as he bit into his skin again. Peter hummed, running his thumb along the slit of Bucky's head making him shudder as he collected his precum, pressing his thumb against Bucky's tongue. He grinned in appreciation when Bucky swirled his tongue around his thumb obediently.

"But I bet you sound like an angel." He cooed, trailing his spirit slick thumb down Bucky's chin then neck and wrapping his hand back around their cocks. Bucky couldn't even try to contain his whimpers and moans as he continued his sloppy thrusts, crying out as Peter only continued his assault on both his neck and cock.

"You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over my cock? Gonna be a good boy for me?" Peter demanded firmly. Bucky let out a noise that resembled a sob, nodding frantically.

"Please. Please-just, just please let me-" Bucky cried weakly. Peter cooed, kissing around Bucky's jaw.

"Let go, baby. I've got you. I got you." Peter soothed. Bucky went silent, thrusting one final time and stilling, spilling over their cocks and Peter's hand. Peter cried out into his neck, thrusting into his own hands and driving Bucky into over stimulation as he came with a series of frantic thrusts and groans.

"Oh-ho-ho." He moaned into Bucky's neck, his mouth hanging open and mindlessly kissing around Bucky's neck who was leant back against the closed stall door and looking up at the ceiling as he came down from his high, Peter slumped against his chest.

"Did I meet your expectations?" He asked breathlessly after several minutes. Peter hummed and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh, I underestimated you. And if we don't do this again I might just cry." Peter said, equally as breathless. Bucky chuckled, pecking Peter's lips himself.

"Does this mean we're dating?" He asked with a chuckle. Peter giggled.

"If you wanna."

——————

"Oh my god," Steve said in disbelief as Bucky and Peter came back I to the meeting room, Peter tugging Bucky behind him by the band.

"Jesus Christ you look like you've been mauled," Sam said. Peter grinned as he sat down, Bucky was covered in bleeding bite marks, Hickeys and scratches somehow.

"I didn't peg Peter as the possessive type," Tony said in amusement. Peter shrugged, kissing the back of Bucky's hand and grinning against his skin.

"Well, I can't have someone taking what's mine." He said. Bucky was red in the face as he sunk into his seat and covered his face in his free hand.

"No one ever look at me ever again."


End file.
